


Refreshing

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come home with me.”</p><p>The way he said it, jaw jutting out and eyes determined, contradicted everything Zevran Arainai knew about Maitimo Mahariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refreshing

**Author's Note:**

> Maiti features primarily in my series "For the Long Run" but because this is a modern AU I didn't feel right posting this there, so it gets its own separate fic. Thanks for reading!

“Come home with me.”

The way he said it, jaw jutting out and eyes determined, contradicted everything Zevran Arainai knew about Maitimo Mahariel. He was that cute man in the flannel shirts who stopped at Starbucks before his morning workouts. He was shy but grinned when you greeted him. He was a big buff boy with more humility than needed and a bucket list that included doing the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti kiss.

Zevran was a mystery to the boy, made of different colored flip flops, wearing tank tops that showed off his sleeve tattoos, his hair pulled up in a bun to reveal the gang tat as he delivered every customer a cappuccino with a smile and a wink. He left work with his bag slung over his shoulder, sliding into his decade old car and playing his CDs, indecipherable to anyone who didn’t speak Spanish.

Maiti had flirted before, always fumbling with his shirt or his coffee. He’d once, memorably, spilled it on himself, all over his lap. Zevran had always told him to come back when he could handle a bit more. Normally he’d take him up on the offer, but Maiti wanted a relationship. Zevran wanted something less.

Now, however, Maiti was confident. Hopeful, sweet, but confident.

“How about mine instead?” said Zevran, raising his eyebrows as a smile spread across his face. “That’s where I keep my condoms.”

“You won’t need them,” said Maiti. “I just want to show you my new set of comic book action figures.”

Intrigued by this change of pace, Zevran went home with him, and found that Maiti was being one hundred percent up front about his words. How refreshing- he was beginning to take a liking to the boy.


End file.
